Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures
Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures was a US Target exclusive DVD containing one episode from the nineteenth season and five episodes from the sixteenth series. This was re-released widely in the US on 14 February 2017. Description Take the plunge with Thomas and his friends! Oily Diesel gets Percy all wet, while Gordon suffers the embarrassment of losing his buffer. Thomas takes a famous composer on a tour around Sodor, as Percy steams the sweetest music out of a calliope. Percy invites his friends to go "Monster Spotting" and the engines work together to deliver Sir Topham Hatt the best birthday present ever! Sound the whistle with Thomas and Friends™ on these grand adventures! Episodes # Wild Water Rescue # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor # Percy and the Calliope # Happy Birthday Sir! # Percy and the Monster of Brendam # Bust My Buffers! Bonus Features * Calling All Engines! - Hiro and Flynn * The Earl's Quiz - Thomas and the Emergency Cable and James to the Rescue * Who's That Engine? - Spencer * Mr Perkins' Storytime - Thomas and Gordon * Mr. Perkins' Postcards - Knapford Station * Guess Who? Puzzles - Samson * Fun with Driver Perkins - Mr. Perkins' Railway - How steam locomotive make their steam * Determination Sing-Along Music Video Trivia * As of the series not being in fullscreen 4:3 in US DVD releases anymore after 2013, the other five episodes from the Nitrogen era are cropped in widescreen 16:9. * This is the second US DVD to feature episodes from the Nitrogen era, and the Arc Productions era together. The first was Santa's Little Engine. It's also the first US DVD to have the Nitrogen era episodes narrated by Michael Brandon instead of being renarrated by Mark Moraghan. * This DVD contains the episode, Wild Water Rescue, which would not air on TV in the US until 3 years after the DVD's release. * The DVD uses the model version of the Determination music video, making it the last DVD to date to use footage from the model series. Goofs * There are several errors in the credits: ** Mark Moraghan is credited with the voice actors. ** The word "director" in Don Spencer's credit does not start with a capital "D" like all the other credits. ** Sharon Miller was not credited as "head writer" for the five episodes she was head of. ** Rebecca Evans was not credited as Script Editor. ** Joseph May was not credited despite voicing Thomas. ** Christopher Ragland was not credited despite voicing Percy. ** The credits list "Arc Productions Voice Artists," but it features voice actors from the Nitrogen era which filmed the Series 16 episodes. Merchandise Trackmaster * Harold High Flying Rescue Set * Search and Rescue Thomas * Search and Rescue Diesel Take-n-Play * Lake Leave Reapair Set * Water Works Rescue Set Gallery DVD/Digital Download File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventures.png|Front cover File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresspineandbackcover.png|Back cover and spine File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresDVDdisc.png|Disc File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresDigitalDownloadcover.jpg|Digital Download cover File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresPromo.jpeg|Promo DVD Menu File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresMainMenu.png|Main menu File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresEpisodeSelectionMenu.png|Episode selection File:UltimateFriendshipAdventuresDVDMenu3.jpg|Language Selection File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventuresBonusFeaturesMenu.png|Bonus Features Merchandise Gallery File:Harold'sHigh-FlyingRescueSet1.jpg|Trackmaster Harold's High Flying Rescue Set File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|Trackmaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:Take-n-PlayLakeLeveeRepair.jpg|Take-n-Play Lake Leave Repair Set File:Take-n-PlayWaterWorksRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Water Works Rescue Set Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases